Collide
by a-arijana
Summary: This is my version of 4x01. It's when Brucas break up. I know there's alot of theses stories but please read mine. And review.. I'm 100% Brucas fan. I dont own anything. One shot


So here's my story.. I hope you like it. 

I know that I alittle young but I really love Brucas so much and I feel so bad for Brooke and Lucas in this episode so I wanted to make my version of it. Heeh... ya, I'm gonna stop and let you read it. Hehe. See ya ! ) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" **Collide "**

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You'r barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you**

**Yeah..**

Brooke knocked on his door and went in and saw _her._

"I'd like to talk to my boyfriend, alone. Nice job not hitting on him." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Luke, I'll get those cd's later, Thanks for the sex !" Peyton said just to piss Brooke off. 

"She's joking.." Lucas said, he didn't wanna get Brooke upset. 

Brooke went inside and closed the door. Lucas got up from the chair and said 

"I was gonna call you"

"You mean when you weren't haning out with Peyton" She said upset. 

"Come on Brooke, You never call me back." He said with a light laugh. 

**I'm open, you'r closed**

**where I'll follow, you'll go**

**I worry I wont see your face**

**Light up again.**

"Now you know how I feel" She said with hurt in her eyes and a hurt voice.

" Listen, I know It's beeen difficult for you lately, with Keith and you heart-condition and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to protect you from those things. Like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you, But not me.

" I'm sorry, I kissed Peyton, I should have told you" Lucas said.

"It's not about her Luke. It's not, I mean I thought it was. But it's not about her. This is about me, I love you Lucas and I probably always will but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happend., but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you."

When Lucas heard that "_I stopped missing you", _It broke his heart. How could she say that? He missed her as hell that it made his heart ache for her.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of doubt that fills my mind**

**I somehow find, You and I collide.**

"I mean look at today, there was a horrible accident and you haven't even called me... It shouldn't be like this Luke. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore" and then she kissed his cheek and was trying so hard not to break down right there in front of him.

"Brooke, Please dont do this" Lucas begged her.

"I have to, I'm sorry" she said quickly and then she broke down and ran out of there. But Lucas didn't give up. He followed her out. He was going to fight for her, She's everything to him. He CAN NOT loose her!

"Brooke, WAIT !" He yelled.. She didn't answear. And he kept yelling. " Brooke, please just stop!"

"**WHAT LUCAS**?" She was crying.

" Please just listen to me, I know that after Keath died, I was kind off in a dark place, but I never meant to hurt you. Okey? And I'm sorry about everything. About Peyton and the kiss,and for not telling you that I love you lately and me and not letting you in in my heart.. I'm gonna do that now, and I need you to give us a another chance, because I cant loose you. I already lost Keith and I cant go through that again. So please Brooke. Let US be together because I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I want to be with you the rest of my life." He paused and let a tear slip down his cheek. He couldn't loose her.. Never.

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

**I 've found, I'm scared to know**

**I 'm always on your mind.**

" Brooke, please say something" He was getting alittle scared.

" Third"

"What" He was confused..

"That was you third embarresing speech you have given to me"

He smiled lightly. And so did she.. She was right it was, and that's why he loved her so much.

" I love you Pretty Girl"

"I love you too Broody and I'm sorry" She was calmer now.

"For what?" 

" For doubting us and for giving up on us" She just wanted to be with him. She wanted him so bad right now. She wanted it all to just go away, Everything, With Peyton and the kiss and stuff..

"Brooke.. It's not your fault, It's mine.. I love you and I should have told you about the kiss." He just felt so bad and he just wanted to kiss he so bad.

She nodded and looked down in embarresment.

He lifted her chin and looked in to her eyes and just kissed her.. And it wasen't like any other kiss, it was the most passionate kiss in along time.

In that moment she realized how much she has missed him.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find you and I collide**

**Don't stop here, I've lost my place I'm close behind**

"People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end" She whispered and smiled widely.

And so did he. They were so happy.

"_God, I love her so MUCH._"

They were hedded inside, but then he said

" Brooke, I really did miss you, so much that it even made my heart hurt." He needed her to understand that. He loved her so much.

Brooke smiled alittle and then nodded and said

" I missed you too".

God he felt good, He really needed to hear that. He smiled of course. Hehe

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find, You and I collide**

**You finally find You and I collide**

**You finally find you and I collide...**

**THE END !**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, What did you think about it?

I hope you liked it, It was my very first fanfic. I didn't know it was going to be that hard. HAHA. I worked really hard on it.

Please rewiew ! 3

Love Ari.. ) 


End file.
